A Forged Existence
by ParamoreXO
Summary: She wanted him now more than ever, but she just might not get him back.
1. Chapter 1

**A Forged Existence**

**By: ParamoreXO**

**A/N: After all the crap I've heard MOA put Kevin through, I just had to write this…**

_**How did we get here? **__…I used to know…know you so well. I still do but…is this really you?_

He'd gone insane. Right before her unbelieving emerald bleached eyes, he'd become a threat. Not to her…but to everyone she loved. Even to himself, he was chaos.

_Chaos is the start…simplicity is the end…_

And he'd left her. With that gaping hole in her sob wracked chest, he beat it through and then left her for dead. She was going to die; surely this agony was the worst it could get. It was as if Hell was raging in her throbbing veins, blistering her to the point that she'd scream in her sleep. He was still in her dreams…engulfing her nightmares… _He was never a monster…but now…?_

**No.** She nearly threw herself off the moaning, shingled roof for thinking that. **Kevin. Is. Not. A. Monster.**

_She had to reach out…a little more…a little more…more…_

Nothing she did was enough. It never would be. Not for **his **standards. She'd kissed his lips until they were swollen purple, swelling with steamy bliss. She held his hand every day. He'd thrown his rock hard body shielded with those mouthwatering muscles in front of her, a human citadel of sacrifice. He'd given her a locket, that still hung heavy around her neck, glistening against the rays of the blinding planets just beyond her reach. She spent hours with him while he fixed up his ridiculously pampered Camero, content with just knowing he was right there with her, in the same room…his warm flesh just a stretch away from her lonely, cold hand…a brush away at the fingertips. She devoted her blood, sweat, and tears to him. How did he still doubt everything she'd built up?

She settled down a twisted up frown, disguised as a deceiving smile. Underneath the gentle gesture, though, her world was caving in. What she was standing on…she didn't know how to get off of it. She couldn't twist and turn the tragic truth. It was as if she was naked, the frigid swirls in the air whipping every protesting pore in her body. But she never felt it. She was too numb to care.

It just made her want him more, the scent of his skin lingering on her curled up limbs that quaked with leaking tears. It was as if her Osmosian had plunged his stoic fist through her heaving chest, ripped that hammering, shattered heart of hers out, and thrown it off the roof onto the unforgiving earth below.

And then pummeled it into those blades of the jade ocean before her for good measure.

Glancing down at the compact in her clenched, ghostly pale hands, tears fell like a waterfall, crashing onto the device. Bringing it up to her makeup smeared face, she clicked the switch.

"Do you see w-what you…you're doing to m-m-me, K-Kevin?" The alien tech in her trembling hands nearly slipped from her grasp. "I L-Love you…but…LOOK AT ME! LOOK WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!"

Her arm bent back, blood scorching her insides with bubbling fury. The trap was set. She snapped her wrist, thrust her arm forward with all she had, a broken howl following suit. And with that shattered emerald gaze, she watched as her Plumber communicator soared brilliantly through the dimly lit air, the silvery moon waning just right to see the object hit the earth. Hard.

Just like how she imagined her heart would've been dealt with.

"_We're such fools, Kevin…_"

The words leaked into the night, along with her soaking sobs.

"_We're making such fools of ourselves…"_

**A/N: Eventually, I hope Kevin got the message of our poor Gwen…Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Infected with You**

**By: ParamoreXO**

** The place remained untouched. **After three days of leaving everything cold…abandoned…not a single fingerprint had engraved itself in the collecting dust.

The garage was like a cellar. Bitterly cold. Somber.

Moaning in agony, the garage door rattled as the wind pounded on its metal wall. Howling gusts of air threatened to be let in as it smashed against the high windows.

Not a tool out of place. His pampered car was still there. Not a single sign of life could be traced in his 'hangout'. Not until something disturbed the eerie serenity.

Bated breath snarled past vicious fangs. The living mixture of alien blood stood firmly in his place, true human form trapped by his newfound encasement. He was a monster again. A damn monster of destruction…power thirsting…

His thoughts were punctured by a sharp _beep!_ Beastly grumbling quaked in the back of his raw throat, lugging footfalls causing a discarded wrench to clatter on the icy, cement floor. That sound…it sounded so…._familiar._

_ Beep! Beep!_

A flash of green caught his inhuman eyes, a blimp on his alerted radar.

Tail stealthily swaying as he stomped towards the pulsating glow that emitted from underneath his car, the beasts' corrupt mind swirled. What _dared _to interrupt his return?

Razor bladed teeth aligned in a jagged smirk. Whatever it was, he'd make their blood flood his garage. A scarlet, thick, _warm _pool of _alien blood_. Serpentine tongue licking the corner of his thirty lip, the mutated man crouched next to the Camero, a predator ready to pounce on its prey.

Another emerald glow pierced the dim room.

_Tennyson? Was it __**Tennyson?**_

His coldblooded heart throbbed; blistering, foreign blood through his mix of veins tangled with rage. _He'd strangle the Ultimatrix warrior's neck._

His crystalline claw carefully settled his hulking form deeper into the inky shadows. The belly of his car guarded the boy.

_He would never know what was coming._

Another creep closer; stealthy movements drizzled in crooked shadows.

_The boy who had betrayed him would __**pay**__._

A gravely gasp escaped his lungs.

…_A plumber's badge?_

Yanking the disk from underneath his hot rod, the mutated form of Kevin grumbled in frustration. Fumbling with the device, his menacing, glowing eyes dilated wider. This was _his _plumber's badge.

Startled, he plucked a peculiar brow up as a jade pulsation illuminated from the communicator, etching terrible images across his startling features.

_He had a message…_

Bringing the device to life, a grainy hologram bursted brilliantly from the disk. His thoughts were a pooling quagmire. All he saw through those demon tinted eyes was the coal black night sky, dotted with fiery balls of the galaxy.

_But there it was…someone's ragged sobs…_

_ "__Do you see w-what you…you're doing to m-m-me, K-Kevin?"_

His twisted heart choked. _Gwen…?_

"_I L-Love you but…"_

His mind became a destructive whirlwind, chaos unleashing from those simple words that escaped her sweet, symphonic voice. _Those luscious lips he'd captured once_…her stinging words pained him. _She loves me…Gwen…love…must…fight…this…_

His head shook, a vacillation of vigorous attempts to forget…to forget _everything _that was rushing back…

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO ME!"

The golden stars blurred, their luminous glow swirling into a vertigo of newfound color. Then…it took form of _her._

Gwen's glassy emerald eyes were red and swollen. Rivers of hurt cascaded from her makeup smothered rims, blackness messily smudged everywhere around those pained orbs. Fiery red locks framed her wounded expression, a tangled mess…as if she'd ran her fingers through that scarlet mane countless times. Her screams strained her face…that beautiful face…the one where he'd placed his very hands on…where his lips had fallen many times before…

Then…she was gone. Just like that. Gone. Static. The image of his beloved…gone.

His wicked heart screamed for the girl. She had been so broken…beautifully broken…

What was he doing to her? He loved her! He hurt her! …_I hurt her because I'm a monster!_

_ Monster… _The word echoed in his troubled mind. _Monster. _The disk cracked in his clenched claw. _Monster. _He would be the only one to hurt the girl. _**Monster. **__…_He was going to make sure of that. Gwen was his, **only his, **no one else's to hurt. And just like that, his wicked mind curled his jagged teeth into a curdling grin.

He'd make her believe that he really was a monster.


End file.
